Tangled: Flynn's Story
by Upside-Down Carrot
Summary: Rapunzel is deathly ill. The doctors say she wont survive the birth of her first child, but Eugene is determined to save his wife and baby. One-shot I wrote after watching Tangled the other day


Tangled: The Tale of Flynn

By: Macie Scott

A couple of months after the wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene, the princess became pregnant. The kingdom was overjoyed with the news of the new baby that was to be born. Rapunzel and Eugene were very happy. They were excited to meet their new baby. The first six months of Rapunzel's pregnancy were normal and she was healthy. It wasn't until her seventh month that her health began to deteriorate. The King and Queen were very worried for their daughter. Her illness was similar to what the Queen had when she was pregnant with Rapunzel, but this time, there was no magic flower to heal Rapunzel. She was going to die, and so was her baby. She had tried using the tears to heal herself, but they didn't work. Her baby is due any day now, but she isn't well enough to have it. The royal doctors said that she would most likely die in childbirth. The kingdom grieved for Rapunzel and her baby. They had only just got their princess back, and now they were going to lose her.

Eugene was sitting next to the sleeping Rapunzel, crying as he held her hand. He placed his other hand on her stomach that carried their unborn child, a child he was certain he would never meet. Rapunzel's eyes opened slowly.

"Eugene...I'm sorry," said Rapunzel. Eugene was confused.

"What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault," said Eugene.

"I'm sorry that you'll never get your new dream," she said as her eyes drifted to her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh, right. That dream. Rapunzel, I don't think I could live without you, or the baby. You can't die! You just can't!" he said as there were tears in his eyes. She began to cry as well, but then she grunted and held her stomach.

"What? What is it?"

"The baby, it's coming now. Eugene, this will probably be my last chance to say it. I love you. Now, go get the Doctor," said Rapunzel with tears in her eyes. He kissed her on her lips, and hugged her, then he ran out of the room calling for the doctors. They ran to her room. Eugene ran to go get the King and Queen. He burst through the doors. They stared at him, looking worried. He nodded, and all three of them ran to Rapunzel's room. The King and Queen took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. Eugene went through as well. There were doctors surrounding Rapunzel's limp and fragile form. They explained that the only way to save the baby would be to cut it out of her. The King and Queen were desperate to save their grandchild if they couldn't save their daughter. They agreed to go along with the plan. Eugene sat in he corner, not wanting to watch his wife get cut open. After a careful procedure, the baby was brought into the world. Eugene heard nothing, not a cry or whimper.

The doctors brought the baby to a table and performed a bunch of tests on the baby. They cleaned it off and wrapped it in a blanket. Some of the doctors stayed behind to stitch up Rapunzel, but by the time they were done, she was already dead. The baby had not survived either. The Queen fell into the King's arms and she hid her face as she weeped. Eugene stared at his lifeless wife. The gleam of her smile was gone, and all that was left was a blank expression. One of the doctors brought the dead baby to Eugene. He held it carefully. He examined the limp child. It had brown hair and green eyes. It was heartbreaking to hold his dead child. He didn't even get to know what gender it was. He walked over to Rapunzel and stood over her dead body. Tears filled his eyes and stung his cheek as they fell. A single tear landed on his baby's face. His eyes were foggy with water, but he still saw the fright glow from his tear. The baby's body lit up as a cry filled the room. It's hair turned from brown to a beautiful blond. The magic from Rapunzel's tears had gone into Eugene. He had healed the baby. The doctors immediately took the baby from Eugene's arms and made sure it was healthy. Eugene walked over to Rapunzel. He was still crying, and bent down to kiss her lips. Tears fell onto her face as he kissed her. He pulled away to see her body begin to glow. She took a breath and opened her eyes. He smiled. The Queen turned to see her daughter alive. Everybody was happy. The doctors handed the baby to Rapunzel. Her face lit up as she held her newborn baby.  
"It's a boy," said one of the doctors. She smiled.

"What should we call him?" asked Eugene. Rapunzel looked up at him.

"His name is Flynnigan," said Rapunzel. Eugene laughed.

"Yeah, little Flynn," said Eugene. Rapunzel handed her son to Eugene. Flynn opened his eyes and stared at his father. Eugene held his finger out and the baby grabbed it. He smiled at his newborn son, his dream. "Oh great," he thought, "now I have to think of a new dream."

The kingdom rejoiced. They lit lanterns and let them go to celebrate the new prince's birth. They were very happy to have their princess alive and well.

THE END


End file.
